Your Worst Nightmare Became My Dream
by xXDisturbed UnderheartXx
Summary: Edward saw an ambulance pass by to a crash.He rushes to the crash only to hear a babys cry.The baby is a 1 week old Bella.Will The Cullen's Keep her? Bella OCC/// Complete!
1. Prolog

_**Your Worst Nightmare Became My Dream**_

**Yes finally my first story everyone who knows me could have guessed it would be for Twilight but I could keep rambling all day so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything They Belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer**

**Me: Can I please have them please, please, please?**

**Stephanie: No!**

**Me: Please!**

**Stephanie: Oh Jane could you come here please?**

**Me: Forget we had this conversation! (Runs and cowers in corner)**

**Stephanie: Never mind Jane. Oh but you can borrow them for your story just remember who they belong to!**

**Me: Thanks (still cowering)**

**Edward P.O.V**

**I was just leaving the bookstore in Port Angeles When I saw an ambulance rush past me**._ Stupid humans you'd think they would be more careful surely they realize how easily they could die?_** I usually would think nothing of it but decided to go check it out.**

**I arrived at the scene by following people's frantic thoughts. That's when I saw how horrible it really was the smell of blood everywhere was and I had to hold my breath for fear it might awake the monster inside me. I didn't think any mere human would be able to survive such a crash. At least I didn't until I heard a baby's cry.**

**Before I knew what I was doing I had rushed up to the burning car and smashed open the back window. That's when I saw her, a beautiful baby girl with a Fresh sent. I had no Idea that a sent could be so strong considering she couldn't be more than a week old at most. That's when she opened her eyes and looked at me. They were the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen. Just then the ambulances siren broke thought my thoughts I gently lifted the little girl from the car still in the car seat. I ran over to the sidewalk and walked on as if nothing had happened. I didn't know how to take care of a baby, but she would have died in that car so I fastened her car seat into my Volvo and drove home hoping Esme would know what to do.**

**Ok I know it was really short and kind of a cliffy but its just the Prolog if you want me to update sooner possibly later today I want 3 reviews 3 that's all and it's not a lot so review away!**


	2. Meeting the family

_Wow you guys really liked it huh? I know a lot of the sentences are run-ons because I was in a hurry to get it out. The reason Bella's eyes are blue is because its Edwards Favorite color._

_Disclaimer: I don't own it_

_Stephanie: That's right I do_

_Me: Rub it in why don't you._

_Stephanie: No thanks I'm fine._

_Me: Ugg._

**Edwards P.O.V**

When I got home she was crying again. Why do babies cry so much and shouldn't I be able to read her mind and find out what she wants? Maybe she was just too young and it wouldn't work. I decided to ask Carlisle later.

I parked my Volvo and went to get the baby out. As I reached in to grab her I was bombarded by Alice. "Where did you get a baby?" she squealed.

"Quiet you're going to scare her." I hissed. I carefully lifted the baby from her car seat. "Go inside and I will explain in there. Wait didn't you see what happened?" I asked. "Nope only that you had a baby in your car and you had your mind set on keeping her." She chirped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked inside only to be surrounded by Esme and Rose. "She's adorable" Rose cooed. "Let me hold her Edward" Esme insisted. It went on and on for what seemed like hours. They kept passing her back and forth until I finally made them stop. Apparently Alice saw I was bring a baby home and made the necessary Preparations.

I made a mental note to thank her. I fed the baby and put her to bed.

When I walked downstairs I realized I didn't know the babies name.

As if on cue Esme asked "What's her name Edward". "Well if we don't want to get Adoption involved I guess we should name her." I replied. "Isabella" Rose muttered. "What did you say rose?" I asked. "We should call her Isabella" Rose Repeated. "That's a perfect name Rosalie" Esme said. "I like it" Alice said. "Isabella it is" I replied feeling outnumbered.

I know this one is short to but I can't write much because she is still a baby. Next chapter she will be a Toddler and will be taught to walk. I'm guessing I will have it so she can talk already. If you have ideas on what you want a chapter to include then tell me I want to know! Please Review!


	3. Bella's Birthday Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it Stephanie Meyer Dose**

Bella's P.O.V (Time Skip 3rd Birthday) 8:00Am

I had to go get mommy to get in the bathtub because they thought I would fall and drowned. "Mommy come hwere pease" I asked. Esme and rose rushed into the room. 2mommy's (Rose & Esme), 1 daddy (Carlisle), 2 brothers (Jasper & Emmet), 1 sister (Alice), and my bestest friend and Brother ever Edward! "Mommy can I take a bath pwease?" I asked. "Of course you can sweetheart" Mommy Esme said. "Who do you want to give it to you?" Mommy Rose asked. I hated it when they made me choose. "Um… Mommy Esme gives me my bath and Mommy rose plays Bella Barbie." I hated Bella Barbie to but it would make Mommy Rose happy. "Okay sweetheart". Both my mommy's said in unison. "I get to pick out her cloths". My sister Alice said bouncing into the room. "Hey isn't anyone goanna say Happy Birthday to mwe?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and jutting out my bottom lip out. "Were going to sing to you as soon as daddy gets home from work." Mommy Esme said kissing my bottom lip. "Now lets get you into a bubble bath" Mommy Esme said.

**11:00am 3 hours Later Carlisle P.O.V**

"Where is my princess" I asked as I came in the front door. "Daddy I'm up here." Bella called from the to of the stairs. I looked up and she was standing at the top of the stairs. She looked beautiful. She had a small tiara on her Head, and her long light caramel colored hair fell in waves down her back. She was wearing a Cinderella type dress only pink for her princess party/sleepover that Alice insisted on throwing. I ran (human speed) up the stairs and wrapped her in a hug swing her around. "Put me down Daddy" Bella squealed and giggled. "No because if I put you down we can't sing Happy birthday in the dining room." I said. Bella Gasped. "Okay…Okay lets go, go, go". She insisted.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After they finished singing Happy Birthday to me someone rang the doorbell.

"I gots it." I yelled running to the door.

I opened the door and say my 3 best friends Angela, Jessica, and Taylor.

"Hey the party doesn't stared for 15 minuets and everyone is here already. We haven't even finished decorating yet." Bella said. All the girls giggled.

"Uh Bella look behind you. This place looks like a Palace." Jess said.

I turned around and my eyes went wide. "Where was I when you guys did this?" I asked Alice. "You were getting sung to Bella". Alice replied.

"You ran right through and didn't even notice Silly Bella" I heard my favorite voice reply. "Edward Where have you been?" I asked engulfing his legs in a hug. "I was just getting you your presents. I could take them back if you don't want them tho."Edward said with a chuckle. I shook my head really fast and became dizzy. "No I want them please don't take em back." I said trying not to fall. Edward swooped me up. "I was kidding Silly Bella."Edwars laughed.

"Big Meany. I said hitting his nose.

"Come on lets start the party. Alice whined.

We danced a little while but we got board. "Can we have cake now? "I asked even though I didn't like cake unless it was Cookie or Ice Cream Cake. "I guess it wouldn't hurt" Mommy Esme said. We walked into the dining room and there was 4 little cakes on the table about 5in. big. "We got everyone their favorite." Mommy Rose said. By the time we ate half our cakes (mine was ice cream cake) we were really full and it was naptime. All 4 of us walked upstairs (holding someone's hand of course) to my room.

Yea Biggest Chapter Yet but I don't feel very good so im goanna take a nap myself. Next chapter she will open her presents! Any Questions you have Just ask! Please Review!


	4. Bella's BDay Part 2

_**Disclaimer: Sadly all I own is the character Taylor, and the Title**__****_

_**Chapter 3 continued**_

When I woke up from my nap everyone was still asleep. I was deciding weather or not to hit them with pillows to wake them up but I decided to go bug Edward instead. I cracked open my door and crawled over to the railing of the stairs. Everyone but Edward was in the living room. So I continued down the hall to Edwards's door. I opened it a crack and poked my head in. He was on his bed and his eyes were closed. I opened the door a little more and squeezed through. I then stood up and tiptoed over to him. I jumped up trying to get on the bed only to fall on my butt. "OWIE" I screamed and started crying. Before I knew it I was in Edwards arms and he was soothing me. "Shhh its okay angel don't worry its okay." Edward said. I cried on his shoulder while he brought me downstairs. Suddenly all of my family was surrounding us like I was going to die. "Edward What Did You Do To My Baby Give Her To Me Now!" Mommy Rose screamed. I clung to Edward for dear life. My mommy was scary when I got hurt!

"Nothing I was resting on my bed when she tried to scare me. She tried to jump onto my bed but she was to short and she fell on her butt." Edward said. That made me mad so I grabbed the hand he was using to rub my back and bit it hard!

Edward P.O.V

"Ouch" I yelled for Bella's benefit. It didn't really hurt not at all but Bella was too young to know what we were yet. All Bella did was burst out giggling. When Bella giggled Rose started laughing then Emmet followed and soon Carlisle and Esme joined in to.

Alice and Jasper came downstairs with 3 sleepy looking girls. As soon as the girls saw everyone laughing they woke up more and started laughing to. Those of course mad Alice and Jasper laugh too. "Great 10 people laughing at my expense". I said and then joined in laughing. The laughing continued for another 3 minuets and then Bella said "Let's play Truth or Dare". "Great thanks Emmet." I said. "Hey why are you blaming me?" Emmet said. "Was it you?" Rose asked. "Yes" Emmet said. "Exactly" I said while smacking the back of his head with my vampire strength. He fell on the ground grabbing his head. "Edward you hurt him" Rose said coming to hit me. "Don't come any closer im holding Bella!" I said. "If you hurt Edward I won't talk to you for a week" Bella said. Ha that shut Rose up. She hopped out of my arms and said "If you don't say sorry and help Emmet than I won't talk to you for a month! That scared me because she had really done it before so I helped Emmet up and apologized to him.

**Bella P.O.V**

"Okay now kiss and make up or else!" I love the power I had over them. Then something I hadn't expected happened both of them came over picked me up and kissed one of my cheeks. "Ewe put me down I don't want brother germs!" I screamed. They wouldn't put me down so I kicked the moth where it counts as hard as I could and they fell to the ground gasping for air. I growled at them and walked over to mommy Rose. "Did I do it right Mommy" I asked. "Yes you did now we don't have to worry if someone try's to take you" Mommy rose said trying not to laugh. She kissed my forehead and then set me down. My brother Jasper covered his privates as if I would hurt him. I walked over and sat on his lap. "I wont hurt you your not a but munch" I whispered in his ear. Everyone burst out laughing. "Hey how did everyone here I whispered." I said pouting. "Uh…Angel you whispered kind of loud" Jasper said. I looked over and all my friends were laughing too. "Damn" I said. "Oh My God Who Thought You That Word?" Mommy Rose asked. "Emmett did". I said. She slapped him upside the head and told me to never say it again. "NO MORE FIGHTING OR I WILL RUN AWAY" I screamed at the top of my lungs crying and running to Mommy Esme and my Daddy. Daddy picked me up and told them they were grounded for as long as I said. "Rose is grounded for 3 days and so is Edward. Emmet is grounded for 2 days and everyone else is off the hook I said proudly. "That means NO fixing cars music books video games or TV." Daddy said.

"After my birthday though please" I asked him."Ok Princess"He said.

"Time for Presents" I said. I ran over to an enormous pile of gifts and Alice was right behind me. "The pink ones are from me" Alice said. Almost all of the Bags were pink. Great more cloths. "Ok." I said I was going to avoid the bags. So I opened them and I got lots of toys and jewelry and cloths. The next box I opened wisent wrapped and it had holes in the top. I opened it to find the cutest kitten I have ever seen. The kitten was completely white with sky blue eyes. "Awe who got me this". I said cuddling with the kitten. "I did" Edward said. "I also have another gift it's in the backyard." He said. They led me into the back yard and in a little cage their was a little white colt with blue eyes and a silver mane. "What is with you and White things and blue eyes?" Mommy Rose asked. "There my favorite colors" I said. After that I was speechless I now had a baby horse ands a kitten to take care of. "Edward how do you expect a 3 year old to take care of a horse and a kitten?"Esme asked. "She wont I will." Edward said.

Muhahahahaha Im evil I know I know Sorry but imp sick and imp am not writing any more today! Please review and tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!


	5. Bella's Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

_**Alice P.O.V Location Alaska**_

I was bouncing up and down I was so excited it was Bella's first day of school. I got her the cutest outfit ever. It was a cute yellow shirt and denim shorts (pictures on my profile). I was going to wake her up in about an hour to get her ready. It was about 5:00am now and she had to be done buy 8:00am so I figured 2 hours because she didn't need much makeup and all I had to do was he hair. "Don't even think about it Alice you know rose is doing her hair today because you picked out her cloths" Edward said. "If you're quiet I could…"I said. "DON'T THINK ABOUT IT" Rose hissed. I flinched. Rose could be scary when she wanted to be. "Fine then you has to wake her up to!" I said. Bella didn't like getting woken up.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

I was riding Twilight in my dream until I fell off and got caught by Edward. He always saved me he was my best friend. I was going to thank him but I jolted awake for some reason. I looked at my clock only 5:03 well at least I could ride Twilight before I went to school for the first day. "Edward". I called. No Answer. "EDWARD" I screamed. He came busting in my room like I was going to die. I giggled. "Bella, Bella are you okay Bella?" Edward said frantically. I giggled again. "I'm not dyeing Edward" I laughed. "Well you screamed for me so I thought….." I cut him off by jumping in to his arms. "I want to ride Twilight before school" I said pouting. "Bella you get dirty" he said. "Please." I said giving him puppy dog eyes. "Okay" he said. "YEA" I squealed as he twirled around. "Lets gooooooo" I begged. "Uh Bella your not dressed right." He said chuckling. "I know but if I wear my school cloths I could get dirty I will just ride bare back. I have been getting riding lessons for two years and I'm like a pro he can't argue! "But Bella". He whined. "Nope you know im great at riding" I said. "Fine" He grumbled I led him to her stable.

_**Im so so so sorry this was so short but I have state tests imp doing at school all this week the next one will be really long I promise. REVIEW I WANT AT LEAST 10 MORE!**_


	6. THEY WANT YOU IN WHAT GRADE!

Hi sorry it's taking so long for updates and that the chapters are so short. School has just been crazy hard and imp failing math! Not to mention we have State Assessment going on but at least tomorrow is the last day of that well at least until sometime in April. UGH! For you who asked questions you will find out SOON! Okay the voices in my head are telling me to stop rambling so here you go!

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Today was my first day of school. I was so worried I wouldn't make any friends. I mean who would want to be friends with me I was just plain old Bella Hale. Esme said I had that name because I was adopted and I got to pick with name I wanted. I chose Hale because I thought I would look pretty like Rosie. It didn't do anything special but I didn't care. I didn't go to the same school as Edward and I would miss him a lot he said we would be in the same school in about 9 years. He said it would go quick but I didn't think so. I hadn't realized how easy it would be to think about things while riding Twilight but it really was easy. I couldn't imagine ever having a different horse but as soon as she is old enough Edward said we can get her a boyfriend and the Stork thingies will bring me another baby horsy! Oh No!

Here comes my sissy Alice she's goanna make me get ready for school. She ran up to me and literally pulled me off Twilight. "Come on Bella it's already 7:00 and you have to be there at 8:00! We don't have much time"! "Okay. Sheesh careful you could have hurt Twilight".

Well after 45 minuets of Bella Barbie I was done and she put me in HEELS! Imp 5 why would she put me in heels? Whatever well it really was a cute outfit and my hair was AWSOME! It was pulled up in a bun with my bangs curled up the side of my head! "Your goanna get a lot of boys Bella." Emmett laughed. I groaned! That's one thing I didn't want to happen. "I'm goanna have to beat them off with a stick!" Edward said with his eyes wide. I giggled. "I wish I would have known someone there at least." I sighed. I missed my friends. "You will make new friends Bella" Edward said into the rearview mirror looking at me. I doubted it.

**TIME SKIP 7HR. Time is 3:15.**

We walked into the house. I was the smartest at school (well at least in my class). I already knew how to read, write, and work a computer. They said I might be able to skip all the way to third grade! I had to get Carlisle and Esme to sign it and I was a 3rd grader! "MOMMY……DADDY"! I was so excited. I got to be a third grader and I was 5!!! **(She gets dropped off at the end of her driveway in Alaska so she doesn't know they can tell she's home.) **"Was you first day of school fun sweetheart?" Esme Asked. "Hello Angel did you have fun." Daddy asked. "No." I said. "I GET TO BE A THIRD GRADER!"I said jumping up and down. Both their mouth dropped. "Let me see that paper." Daddy said. I handed it to him. "Umm Esme she dose all we have to do is sign it she is really advanced….." Daddy said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Rosie ran it "IS IT TRUE???" she asked grinning really wide. The rest of the family ran in all with the same expressions. "YEP"! I squealed. Edward twirled me around. "I'm so proud Kiddo" Emmet said. "Carlisle we need to talk in private." Mommy Esme said. Thy left and came back in about 5 minuets later. "Bella imp going to home school you." Esme said. My mouth dropped. "Why?????" I said nearly crying. "Because if you that far advanced I don't want you to have to waist time there when you could be done school in a couple years." Esme said. All our mouths dropped except Carlisle and Esme's. "GO KIDDO!" Emmett Boomed. Evryone praised me.

_**OKAY I KNOW THAT IT WAS UNEXPECTED BUT I HAD PLANED THIS ALL ALONG! OKAY I WANT 5 REVEIEWS OR NO MORE WRITING! JK JK OK WELL I GTG **__**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Inlightenment!

**GAH!!!! I love you guys I asked for like 5 reviews and I got like 13! Okay I know there's a lot of confusion and I will try to sort it out so here we go… 1. Bella will be changed! 2. No they don't eat the animals because they have a lot of self control. 3. Bella will find our around age 8 or 9. I am not going to tell you how or when she is changed though because it will ruin my surprise factor. I will although tell you she will be under 20 and over 14. If you can guess it I will dedicate the next chapter to you! I don't know if I have answered if her eyes are blue so… Their blue because its Edwards favorite color and they played a roll in why her kept her. Um… If imp forgetting anything let me know… Oh and if you want me to do those disclaimer sketches you have to let me know…**

**Disclaimer: I no own it *sniffle***

**Bella P.O.V age 5 (still)**

**Third grade…WOW. I couldn't believe it and not to mention my mommy was goanna teach me. I was excited I wouldn't have to go through another boring school day. Daddy called this morning to say that he was withdrawing me from school and I found out my mommy was a great teacher. Oh did I forget to mention I didn't have to be put through Bella Barbie doll everyday? I started loving this more and more. Mommy found out a way to make riding Twilight sound like and extra curricular activity. That means I got half an hour during school time to ride her. I also didn't have any homework because school was my home. I was going to have to take a test every two weeks to make sure I was the third graders were. Mommy also said we could Travel more so she could teach me about different places around the world. I told her not to because Then she would have to home school my brothers and sister s too. All she did was laugh. I asked her why she was laughing and she said she would tell me when I was older.**

**TIME SKIP 3 YEARS! LOCATION…. PENISCOLA FLORDIA (2ED RAINEYEST PLACE IN THE U.S.A) Bella is 8 and a half.**

**Well this might seem weird but now I was up to an eight grade level in my learning. I would be in a ninth grade level except when we moved the kids here were a year ahead. Next year I would start going to school with my family… come to think of it shouldn't they be out of school by now… something has to be going on they were all way to smart to fail over and over again. That's it imp going and demanding answers. "MOM, DAD, MOMMY, EDWARD, ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT HELP!" I know it was wrong to yell for help but they would think something was up if I asked for a family meeting so I will force them into a meeting!! Sometimes I was to smart for my own good. They all ran in way to fast might I add. They saw I was fine and all looked anxious. "We need to Talk." I said**

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I AM EVIL… OK NOT REALLY BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS SO FAR… AND THERE IS A REASON I AM SPEEDING THROUGH HER SCHOOL STUFF AND IT IS CRITICAL TO THE STORY SO DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE! OK **__**REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. I KNOW YOUR SECRET BEWARE!

_**YAY WE HAVE A WINNER!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **_Flutemelody

_**Disclaimer: I own nada!**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

"We need to talk." Bella said. Here I am thinking her life is in danger and she just yells because she needs to talk to us? Okay something is up. "Bella how could you do that sweetie we thought you were in trouble" Esme said. "Well I knew that if I didn't make something up that you would become suspicious. So I lied." She mumbled. It wasn't a problem with my hearing though. "Bella you know you can always talk to us." I said gently. Well at least she should know that. She was learning at an 8th grade level. "I know I just am approaching a subject that is very important and it involves all of us." She said. Uh oh now I was worried did she want to live with another family? I mean we didn't tell her that she was adopted yet but she could have found out. "Why don't you guys finish school already?" She asked. Crap! It was worse than I thought. Well not really but still bad. I could tell by my family's minds that they had no idea how to explain this to an 8 year old. "You right. We do have some explaining to do Bella" Esme said. I stared at her dumbfounded. She ignored me and continued "I want to tell you a secret about us, but it's a very big secret. If you tell all of us will be in trouble. You can never tell anyone okay?" Esme asked. Bella squealed (a habit she got from Alice). I shot Alice a glare. She stuck her tong out at me. "I PROMISE! I PROMISE!" Bella screamed.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

"I PROMISE! I PROMISE!" I screamed. My mom just laughed. "Okay we believe you." Carlisle said.

"Sweetie do you know anything about vampires?" Mom asked me.

"Only that they are evil creatures from Hell that suck you blood and leave you body n the woods" I said.

Everyone mouths dropped open. "BELLA WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM???" Edward hissed through gritted teeth. My eyes widened. "E-EM-EMMETT T-TO-TOLD M-ME" I stuttered shaking. "Oh Bella I'm sorry." Edward said pulling me close to his chest. I was still shaking because of his outburst. "S'oaky" I said. Rose walked over to Emmett and kneed him where it counts. I giggled.

"Well that's only in horror movies Bella. You see the rest of the family and I… Were vampires as well." I screamed and jumped away from Edward. "Y-Your G-GONNA E-EAT M-M-M-ME" I said I was shaking quite hard now. "No honey we have raised you since you were a baby we would never hurt you" Mommy said coming over and trying to pick me up. I shied away from her touch. She picked me up anyway. "We only eat animals". Emmett said. I screamed again and ran over to pick up Angel. I thrashed around. "YOU CAN'T HAVE MY KITTY"I screamed like I was 3. "Honey we only eat animal like bears, wolves, and mountain lions." Esme said "Oh" Was all I said sinking to the floor.

"So you wont hurt me" I asked eyes wide. Daddy thought for a moment before violently shaking his head. "No Bella we never hurt humans ever. We used to be humans too." He said. "Okay" I said perking up. "Your not afraid anymore" Edward asked sounding baffled. "NOPE YOU MY FAMILY AND I W….O….V….E….Y…O…U!" I screamed running and jumping onto his lap.

"Well that went well" I said. "Huh?" Edward asked. "Notin I thought you were werewolves or something.

_**Kinda short I know but imp tired and my belly hurts… well did ya like it? I hope so!**_

_**REVIEW OR ME GO ON STRIKE…….. WELL I GUESS NOT BUT IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN 5 SOMETHIN BAD WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER AND SOMEONE MIGHT DIE! OKAY WELL SE YA….. REVIEW!!!**_


	9. ShOrT BuT YoU wIlLgEt QuIcK uPdAtE!

Hi! How are you guys? The Maple Festival was boring but you got free PANCAKES! Not to mention the syrup was real and soooo GOOD! Now imp REALLY REALLY REALLY HYPER! The worst part is there are no added sugars! So my parents are afraid i'm having an allergic reaction… But if imp allergic to real maple syrup and this is the reaction I take 5 gallons cuz being hyper is fun! *Gives everyone a cookie so they can be hyper too* Okay well I will stop rambling so you can read…

Disclaimer: Not mines.

Me:*Jumps on Stephanie*

S: *Screams* GET OFF OF ME!!!

Me: NOT UNTILL YOU GIVE ME THE CULLENS

S: *Face palm* who gave you Maple Syrup?

Me: *Fidgets and jumps down* N…o…b…o…d…y…

S: Yeah I Bet…

_**Bella P.O.V**_

So today was my first day of High School. I'm 8 years old and I have to go to a High School full of Hormonal Teenagers… Thanks Mom! At least we just started here so Alice and Edward will be in the same grade as me. "Bella Honey can I talk to you?" Esme Called. "One Minuet mom!" I said back. It was cool that I didn't have to yell anymore. I walked into the kitchen to see Esme making Chocolate Chip cookies. I licked my lips. "Yea Mom?" I asked. "Well honey I have some bad news. Edward and Alice won't be in your classes." She said. "WHAT!" I screamed. "Well honey I found out that here you at the same level as the 10th graders. So that means you will have to go to those classes. While Edward and Alice have already been enrolled in 9th grade classes." She said. My mouth fell open. "I can't be all alone with teenagers they have sick thoughts." I said.

"Remind me to smack Edward later."Esme Mumbeled. "Honey we have no choice. We can't keep you hidden from you kind any longer. We don't want a repeat of you not eating because we don't." She said. Oh did I forget to mention about a month after they told me I decided I wasn't going to eat and I passed out because I was starving. Not my best idea. "I CAN'T GO I WILL BE RAPED". As I said that Emmett walked in Laughing. Esme slapped him upside the head. "Owe Mom!" Emmett yelled rubbing the back of his head. She ignored him witch caused me to giggle and him to glare. "IF I EVER FIND OUT THAT YOUR TEACHING SUCH THINGS TO MY BABY AGAIN I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES BOIL YOU IN HOT TAR AND THEN SET YOU ON FIRE!" Esme screamed. The whole family walked into the room falling over one another with laughter. This was going to be fun.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I GAVE YOU A SUPER SHORT CLIFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL IF YOU GIVE ME 5 REVIEWS BYE HMMM LETS SAY 7:30 OR ERLYER YOU GET ANOTHER UPDATE TODAY! WELL ACTUALY YOU MIGHT GET MORE TODAY WHEN IMP DONE RUNNING AROUND THE BLOCK 10 TIMES SO BYE FOR NOW! PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. haha suspencful

To answer cat3758 question I went to the… MAPEL FESTIVAL!!! It only happens in the place I live so NO MAPEL SURYUP FOR YOU I HAVE ALREADY RUN AROUND THE BLOCK BUT IMP STILL HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!! BY THE WAY I DON'T TAKE MEDS IMP ONLY LIKE THIS WHEN IMP HYPER! *HANDS OUT MORE COOKIES TO MAKE READERS HYPER* OMG I CAN'T STOP BOUNCING AROUND IMP SURPRISE THAT I AM ACTUALY MANAGING TO TYPE… IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES BLAME THE COMPUTER OKAY! HER WE GO…

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA NOTIN….

S: SOMEONE PUMP HER STOMACH!

ME: GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!

S: Oh Edward

Me: *Stops in tracks causing Edward and myself to collide**Faints*

S: Well we can pump her stomach now

Me: *jumps up* I TOUCHED EDWARD ANYTHONY MASEN CULLED. *RUNS AND HIDES*

_**Bella P.O.V**_

We were in the Volvo and on the way to school. I am scared shitless to say the least. The worst part was just last year I had gone through a growth spurt and imp 5"3 way to tall for an 8 year old and way to smart. No one mentions my age anymore because I don't look or act like it. That was going to lead to a major problem. Or at least that is what Alice said. The worst part is you don't bet against Alice.

The outfit Alice had put me in should be illegal! It was a pink shirt, a black mini skirt, and leggings. I WAS 8! This outfit makes me look 16 that's twice my age. Rose was ecstatic about the outfit. MY OWN MOTHER. Not to mention I had on hot red lipstick, hot pink eye shadow, mascara, and blush! You would think they were trying to get me raped! I was terrified of the teenage boys I would encounter. I must have palled because Edward started freaking out. "Bella are you Okay????" He said. "NO IMP NOT OKAY YOU DRESSED ME UP IN WHAT HAS TO BE ILLEGAL AND IM ONLY 8 YEARS OLD I'M ONLY 8 NOT TO MENTION IMP GOING TO BE IN A CLASS WITH LIKE15 HORMONAL BOYS!" I was shaking now. The only thing I didn't get was how Edward saw I palled. Wait did I mention I was albino?

Hahahahaha Cliffie sorryez. Very short again but imp still hyper and I have to build up suspense you gonna laugh like crazy when you here what happens. Please Review with what you think will happen and the next chapter will go out to you! Bella's outfit:

.com/pix/TrixyXchange/DIYShirt_PinkPlaidTankOutfit_


	11. Teaching them a lession!

OH MY GOD! Are you people trying to kill me? You review so fast I have no choice but to update! I think my fingers want to murder someone… *gulp* don't look at me like that Pinkie *BITE* Ouch! Okay all better _kinda. _Well it's probably goanna start being every other day I update unless something pops into my head. Thumb what are you doing? *Try's to keep thumb from killing myself. Slams it in book* Ouch! Okay well now I'm still hyper and I'm talking to my Pinkie and Thumb so I'm goanna hurry and get this chapter out…

Disclaimer: Not mines!

Stephanie: *Straps Angel to bed* that should hold her down.

Me: *Pulls safety scissors from pocket* I'M FREE. *Bounces on trampoline while eating cookie*

Edward: *Face palm*

Me:*Giggle*

_**Bella P.O.V**_

I still am waiting for someone to explain to me how my age got doubled overnight but I don't see an explanation coming. We pulled into the parking lot only to find everyone staring at us. _GREAT! _This is going to be the best day of my life!_ I shall kill them all!_ Well at least I would if I was allowed to but I'm not allowed to use anything sharper than a butter knife. I felt a sudden urge of courage rush through me so I hopped out of the car first and made my way to the office. The looks on the guy's faces were precious! I wasn't all self centered but I knew I was pretty. I decided to do what Rose dose and flirt. I mean if I looked 16 I was goanna act like it! That will show them how to dress their little sister and daughter! I walked over to someone who looked really cute. At least I though the looked cute. I wasn't sure I still think boys are gross but I had to teach my family a lesson. "What's up?" He managed to say before his mouth fell open.

"You might want to close you mouth you could catch flies." I giggled and walked away. Somehow I managed to make my voice velvety like Rose's. Today really was going to be fun. 3 guys asked me out before I entered the office. "Hello can I help you?" The woman at the desk said. "Yes I'm Isabella Hale an I need my schedule." I said. She seemed to be speechless because she knew I was 8. "You can't be Isabella Hale she's an 8 year old little girl. I laughed. "Quiz me." I said clearly amused. "What grade did the want to bump you up to in kindergarten?" She asked. "3rd" I said. Just then my brothers and sisters came bounding in. "Bella how could you leave the car you to young to be wandering around by yourself" Alice screamed. "Yes Mom" I said sarcastically. "You really are Isabella. I am so so so sorry." The woman said. "What are we missing?" Rose asked. "Miss. Johnson didn't think I was me." I stated simply. "As I said I'm sorry its just you don't look or act like you 8."Miss. Johnson said. "DUH! That's cuz my Lil Sis is a child Prodigy!" Emmett boomed. "If mom didn't make me come here I could be done with school next year." I whined. "No wait. I will be done next year I will make sure of that." I said grabbing my schedule. I ran to the bathroom and changed cloths and wiped off the makeup. I changed into a cute white sailor type dress with a matching hat. I looked in the mirror and surprisingly enough I looked 8 again. I added some pink lip-gloss. I looked like an 8 year old. THANK GOD FOR SMALL MIRACELS! I walked to my next class and I was 3 minuets late. Opps! "Sorry I'm late" I said in my regular young sounding voice. No one could be mad at me with that voice. The whole class including the teacher awed. "I'm Isabella Hale but please call me Bella" I said blushing. I would have them wrapped around my fingers. GOD EMMETTS COURPTING ME!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL SORRY. I JUST ATE PANCAKES WITH MORE MAPEL SURYUP! OKAY WELL I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TODAY SO DON'T WORRY! link to pic on my profile

**REVIEW!**


	12. Author Note!

There is no 12 chapter yet I deleted the old A/N that's why there is 1 less chapter!


	13. Chapter 12

Wow lots of confusion huh? Okay well… I am no longer hyped up on Maple Syrup. The chapters will start getting longer once the relationship starts up. They dressed Bella like that because of a prank. The relation ship should start around 14 or so and I will be time jumping between the next 3-5 chapters. This is also my first story and imp getting the feel of writing because my other stories were less than 300 words and on scrap paper so bear with me!

Disclaimer: _**Not not not not not not not not not not not MINE**_! (Nickelodeon Theme!) GO TWILIGHT WINNING BEST BOOK SERIES AWARD!

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Well my first class was going well if you could call everyone staring at you going well. It was so unnerving. We were only half way through class and I was annoyed. I raised my hand. "Excuse me." I asked politely. "Yes Isabella?" The teacher replied. "Umm… Could you please ask everyone to stop staring at me its making me nervous?" I said looking down. "Class, he called their attention, STOP STARING AT BELLA". He growled as if it was making him angry that I was annoyed and nervous. The rest of the morning was the same… me having to ask the teachers to make the kids stop staring at me. Now it was time for lunch. Again all eyes were on me. "Emmett." I whispered. He looked at me. I nodded around the room. "HEY DO YOU MIND YOU MAKING MY LITTLE SISTER UNCOMFORTABLE!" He Bellowed. I blushed and hid my face in Edwards chest. "He's soooo embarrising" I whispered. "I herd that squirt". Emmett said. I stuck my toung at him while Edward chuckled. I went through my classes only to find out Edward was in advanced Biology. I walked into the room looking down but when I looked up… "EDWARD!" I screamed and jumped on his lap. "Hi Angel. Surprised to se me?

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OKAY WELL I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING BECAUSE IMP SPENDING ALL SUMMER IN FLORDIA! So naturally I have to go 3 months early for shopping. I'm sorry this is so short but I decided next chapter is a time skip witch means longer chapters and romance!!!! Not at first though BUT ITS COMING!

PLEASE REVIEW?


	14. HIM!

Hi sorry it's taking so long for updates and that the chapters are so short. School has just been crazy hard and imp failing math! Not to mention we have State Assessment going on but at least tomorrow is the last day of that well at least until sometime in April. UGH! For you who asked questions you will find out SOON! Okay the voices in my head are telling me to stop rambling so here you go!

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Today was my first day of school. I was so worried I wouldn't make any friends. I mean who would want to be friends with me I was just plain old Bella Hale. Esme said I had that name because I was adopted and I got to pick with name I wanted. I chose Hale because I thought I would look pretty like Rosie. It didn't do anything special but I didn't care. I didn't go to the same school as Edward and I would miss him a lot he said we would be in the same school in about 9 years. He said it would go quick but I didn't think so. I hadn't realized how easy it would be to think about things while riding Twilight but it really was easy. I couldn't imagine ever having a different horse but as soon as she is old enough Edward said we can get her a boyfriend and the Stork thingies will bring me another baby horsy! Oh No!

Here comes my sissy Alice she's goanna make me get ready for school. She ran up to me and literally pulled me off Twilight. "Come on Bella it's already 7:00 and you have to be there at 8:00! We don't have much time"! "Okay. Sheesh careful you could have hurt Twilight".

Well after 45 minuets of Bella Barbie I was done and she put me in HEELS! Imp 5 why would she put me in heels? Whatever well it really was a cute outfit and my hair was AWSOME! It was pulled up in a bun with my bangs curled up the side of my head! "Your goanna get a lot of boys Bella." Emmett laughed. I groaned! That's one thing I didn't want to happen. "I'm goanna have to beat them off with a stick!" Edward said with his eyes wide. I giggled. "I wish I would have known someone there at least." I sighed. I missed my friends. "You will make new friends Bella" Edward said into the rearview mirror looking at me. I doubted it.

**TIME SKIP 7HR. Time is 3:15.**

We walked into the house. I was the smartest at school (well at least in my class). I already knew how to read, write, and work a computer. They said I might be able to skip all the way to third grade! I had to get Carlisle and Esme to sign it and I was a 3rd grader! "MOMMY……DADDY"! I was so excited. I got to be a third grader and I was 5!!! **(She gets dropped off at the end of her driveway in Alaska so she doesn't know they can tell she's home.) **"Was you first day of school fun sweetheart?" Esme Asked. "Hello Angel did you have fun." Daddy asked. "No." I said. "I GET TO BE A THIRD GRADER!"I said jumping up and down. Both their mouth dropped. "Let me see that paper." Daddy said. I handed it to him. "Umm Esme she dose all we have to do is sign it she is really advanced….." Daddy said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Rosie ran it "IS IT TRUE???" she asked grinning really wide. The rest of the family ran in all with the same expressions. "YEP"! I squealed. Edward twirled me around. "I'm so proud Kiddo" Emmet said. "Carlisle we need to talk in private." Mommy Esme said. Thy left and came back in about 5 minuets later. "Bella imp going to home school you." Esme said. My mouth dropped. "Why?????" I said nearly crying. "Because if you that far advanced I don't want you to have to waist time there when you could be done school in a couple years." Esme said. All our mouths dropped except Carlisle and Esme's. "GO KIDDO!" Emmett Boomed. Evryone praised me.

_**OKAY I KNOW THAT IT WAS UNEXPECTED BUT I HAD PLANED THIS ALL ALONG! OKAY I WANT 5 REVEIEWS OR NO MORE WRITING! JK JK OK WELL I GTG **__**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	15. Real chap 14

Sorry this update took so long. I had an Asthma Attack and couldn't do anything. I'm still sick but a little better so I can give you guys an update. K well I'm goanna write so I can go to bed cuz I don't feel well.

Disclaimer: I AINT DA OWNER!

_**Bella P.O.V**_

"YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE YOU DIDENT ABANDON ME COMPLETELY!" I shout whispered. We were the only two in the room so it didn't matter. "I'm in advanced Biology so yes I would suppose that would mean I'm here." Edward said chuckling. That was when the cutest boy I have ever seen walked into the room! He had medium length blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. (Anime picture of him link is on my Profile).He didn't look very old either. Oh My Gosh he is walking over near me and I'm on Edwards lap! I hopped off quickly. "Hello uh… You must be Isabella no?" He asked in a beautiful French accent. "Bonjour Oui." I said. Bonjour means hello/good afternoon and Oui means yes otherwise known as {we}. "You speak French?" He asked. "Oui, Yes I do." I replied thankful for not being g toung tied. "That's wonderful. Oh I am being rude. I'm Skyler." He said. "And you can call me Bella" I replied. "How old are you Bella?" He asked. "I'm 8. How old are you?" I asked. "I'm 10. I came over with my mother from France about 2 years ago and we just moved here about a week ago." He said. Edward snorted. "Oh let me introduce you to my brother Edward Cullen." They shook hands. Why wasn't he affected by the cold??? This is getting better and better. The rest of class flew by and the teacher showed up when half of class was over so he gave us free period.

"Um B-Bella…" Skyler stuttered "Will you go to Home Coming with me?" He finished hopefully. "Oh Skyler I would love to!" I pecked him on the cheek. I blushed and so did he. "Bye Skyler." I said. He walked away. Edward looked really grumpy… "WHY DID YOU AGREE TO GO WITH HIM TO HOMECOMMING????" He screamed. I cowered and Mommy ran over, picked me up, and kicked him in the balls. I was still cowering. Note to self:

Don't make Edward Angry…

~Bella~

Okay well I'm sorry but I still don't feel well… What do you think of Skyler? I will try to Update Tomorrow. Please Review

~Angel


	16. Day of Homecoming

Edward will end up with bella BE PATIENT!

Disclaimer: Not mine then again you know the drill…

_**Alice P.O.V**_

Rose was walking toward the car carrying Bella just as I got a vision…

_**Bella and Edward kissing on a bench outside Dartmouth College… Bella looked to be about 14-15 and when the finished kissing she said… "I Love You…" Edward Replied "I love you too" Then the both said at the same time "FOREVER…" END VISION.**_

I squealed with joy as Edward looked at me I started singing Womanizer in my head.

He looked away disgusted. When we got home I told Edward to stay with Bella because the family needed to go hunting… Once we were far enough where Edward couldn't hear our thought I told them the vision. Esme and Carlisle were Ecstatic. Rose was PISSED! "IF HE TOUCHES MY BABY I WILL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!!!!!" She growled. Emmet had to hold her down… opps looks like this was a bad idea…

**TIME SKIP (DAY ****before**** HOMECOMING DANCE)**

_**Edward P.O.V**_

I can't believe she is going to Homecoming with HIM! She met him less than a week ago. I'm about to rip my hair out… well no I'm not because Bella loves my hair. Dam It Edward stop thinking about her. Now I have to find some self-centered girl here to go with. The only reason I have to go to the stupid dance it to make sure HE doesn't do anything that would make a vampire want to rip his tong out of his mouth… well that and Alice is making me go. Every time I walk by Rose she gives me the death glare. "Alice why is rose giving me the death glare lately?" I questioned. Everyone was blocking their thoughts from me… "WHATS GOING ON????" I screamed. This is driving me nuts.

_**Bella P.O.V Homecoming night…**_

I can't believe I'm going to homecoming with HIM! Its perfect. The only bad thing is my hormones are starting and I'm only 8… Oh well I get to go to a dance with a cute guy! My dress was awesome… It was hot pink and white I even had a blue one I liked them so much… Alice was making me wear the pink one because it made my eyes POP out. It was made personal for me by Rose!!! I didn't know she knew how to make a dress I thought she only knew how to make cars… Boy was I wrong! Alice had a Light pink dress and Rose's was wait for it… Red like always. I had already under gown Bella Barbie and I looked 16 yet again. My dress was for an 8 year old though so it balanced out. *Ding…Dong* He's Here! "I got it…*trip* No I don't." I yelled again. Well that's going to leave a bruise. Edward picked me up and Alice got the door. I was still upstairs.

"Hi I'm here to pickup Bella." Skyler said. WHOA HOLD ON! He is not 16. "What do you mean pick Bella up?" Alice asked. " I rented a limo." He stated simply. My mouth fell open. "A limo?" It was more of a question than a statement. Edward nodded mutely. Great more money wasted on me.

Haha That's it until I get at least 8 more reviews then if I do I will update again today.!

Review!


	17. HOMECOMMING

Okay Bella is 8! They use a lot of makeup and she is tall… there will be a time skip a huge one in either this or the next chapter. The time skip will be to when she's 13 (5 years) so yea… Here we go… Btw I Just had more MAPEL SURYUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and sorry that I didn't update like I promised yesterday my mom came home and she is threatening to ban me from Fan fiction so if updates are slow it's because she banned me and I will have to sneak on. MAPEL SURYUP! Oh I just had a chocolate ice-cream cone 2!!!!

DISCLAIMER: NOPE NOT MINE I ONLY OWN SKYLER AND THE STORY LINE...

Stephanie: Someone gets the stomach pump…*face palm*

Me: NO ME LIKE HYPERRRRRRR *JUMPING ON TRAMPOLINE*

_**Bella P.O.V**_

I walked down the stairs trying to be graceful. I didn't do to bad actually. I burst out giggling when Jasper, Emmet, and Skylers mouths hit the floor.

"Do all boys like to catch flies?" I asked Rose and Alice. They giggled.

"I think they do Bella" Alice squealed and jumped on Jasper.

"Close your mouth your mine." She said. Everyone laughed.

"You look beautiful Bella." Skyler said snapping out of his trance.

"You're not to bad yourself. Shall we go?" I asked.

_**AT THE DANCE Edward P.O.V:**_

God! I am going to rip some boy's heads off if they don't stop thinking of Bella like that. GRRRRRRR!

_Dam look at that new girl. Bet she's easy…_

_Shit where did that runway model come from?_

_Oh Bella looks nice._

_Dam look at that chicks Ass!_

I smiled at the third one it was from a girl named Angela (not her friend from when she was little) she was always polite and nice even in her thoughts. The other thoughts were getting to me so I kind of lost it when I screamed…

"YOU PEDIFILES STAY AWAY FROM BELLA SHES ONLY 8 AND YOU ARE LOOKING AT HER LIKE SHE MEAT!" I said. Opps the whole room was looking at me.

"Well get back to dancing." I said and walked out. It was only 6:45 and I had to pick up my date in 15 minuets. That's it I'm leaving to get her now. I got there in 10 minuets thanks to my car. Oh great her dads going to answer the door.

"Hello Sir I'm here to pick up Lauren." I said. Wow her dad was huge almost as big as Emmet… almost.

"Well don't just stand there come in." He said pounding me on the back. Ow I actually felt it… I better be really nice or I might actually feel pain.

"Edward?" Lauren asked in her annoying high pitched voice. GREAT!

"Are you ready to go?" I asked hopeful

"Yes" She said I led her out to my Volvo, Witch I would now have to get steam cleaned.

"Excuse me for a moment." I told he flipping out my phone.

I texted Carlisle.

Can you pick up a steam cleaner on you way home

~Edward

He text back

Sure um Why?

I replyed one last time

Stinky Human…

He got the point.

"Okay were here." I said going around to help her out.

We entered and all the guys eyes were on Bella…again…

UGH!

Next chapter will be the time skip it will be Tuesday when it comes out tho my mom can't be home

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. sorry sorry sorry

Sorry this is just an A/N but I burnt my left hand really bad and I can't type well so until its healed the story is on hold…I am really sorry guys we I do start up again it will have longer chapters I promise so pleas wish me luck I hope to be able to write for you soon…

~Angel May~


	19. PLEAS READ IMPORTANT!

Sorry this Story is on hold for well qyite a few reasons…

1.I have 3rd yes 3rd degree burns on my hand and this is painful and

2. My Best friend/Great Grandmother are in the hospital…. Please pray for her!

Also I was just at school and I had to pull apart a fight and the person I was holding back bit me…. So Yea I know you probal hate me but imp SORRY…

I AM SORRY BUT MY LIFE IS HETIC RIGHT NOW AND I CANT CONTINUE FOR A WHILE DON'T HATES ME PLEASE

~Angel May


	20. Dear Diary

Hi my hand doesn't hurt as bad so yea but its still goanna be short….

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Bella P.O.V Age: 13 

_**Dear Diary:**_

_**Ok well I'm out of school… I even have a degree in C.S.I witch is AWSOME! I get to take peopled D.N.A and stuff. Next year Carlisle wants me to go and get a degree as a doctor… witch means I have to go back to college. Twilight had 2 babies there twins a boy and a girl. The girl is Star Light. I named the boy Shadow. They are to young to ride though. **_

"_**Bella dinner…"Esme called. **_

"_**K mom I'm coming…"I yelled back.**_

_**Ugh I can make my own dinner. Oh well mom is a good cook.  
Did I mention I have a Boyfriend? No? Oh well everyone of you know him he is my best friend… Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Yes your not deaf I am dating Edward. Boy was Rose mad…. She walked in once when I pecked him on the lips… Carlisle had to reattach his arm. Rose wasn't allowed by cars for 3 months. She still has a week to go. Okay well that's an update on my life.**_

_**Bella**_

Sorry I had to make this so short but im at school and only had 25 minuets to think up an idea and roll with it but its something.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. The beach and a Death?

As you can probably tell my mother banned me from Fan Fiction…. So here I am writing super short chapters behind her back… This is super dangerous for me because I could loose my trip to Florida so please don't flip in me K? Disclaimer: Not mine blah… Bella P.O.V Dear diary…. I just noticed that last time I wrote o you I said rose freaked out because we kissed right well… that was a dream so pretend that I didn't write it! K well I gtg time to break in Shadow…. I hope I don't get hurt…Bye! "Shadow No!" *Thump* "OW!" Alice said. By this time I was laughing hysterically. "TIME TO GO TO OUR BEACH!"I screamed. Did I mention that we didn't live in Alaska anymore? Yea now we live in Sunny California. We have a couple condos away from the others and we have our own private beach. I don't like money being spent on me but I have to admit we do end up with some pretty fun stuff. The only part I don't like about having our own beach is that Mom says Alice get to pick my swimsuit…. And of course imp stuck in a hot pink bikini…Well off to the beach! "Come on Bella let me do you makeup!" Alice whined. "FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" I said. "My makeup doesn't need to be done because I will be going swimming." I really need to teach her a lesson. But as to what that lesson will be I have no idea… Yet!  
As soon as I was out side I was about to jump into the water when Emmett my big lug of a brother tossed me over his shoulder and jumped in… great. I was going to feel that tomorrow he elbowed me in the head on accident and I was under water. Hospital visits in the month of May: 1 and that's just today last month I was here 36 times! But Emmett couldn't let me go one day without a hospital visit… Now i'm berating in water thank you Emmett. Edward P.O.V

I WILL MUREDR HIM! She is underwater drowning and he is showing off his mussels to rose how is rushing to save Bella like me UHH! I just noticed we went going to make it before her lungs gave out and she died. "EMMETT YOU JACKASS SAVE BELLA SHE IS DROWNDING!"

**Bella P.O.V**

**I popped up.**

"I am not dyeing or anything my head hurts though." I said shooting Emmett a Rosalie death glare. "I popped up about a minuet and a half ago…. No thanks to Emmett."

"Bye Bye!" I screamed after throwing a lobster at Emmet's head who latched onto his nose.


	22. Mommy's Day Part 1

Wow takes 4ever to get on…. Now I get to go behind her back and update on Mommy's Day! Okay this is going to be a chap where Bella spends Time with Esme and Rose! Here we go…

Disclaimer: Not mine….never has been…never will be…*sigh*

P.S I HAD MAPEL SYRUP AGAIN!

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Omg! Tomorrow is Mommy's Day and I haven't got anything…okay well that's a lie I have a song written for both of them but I need to go get them a gift. Thank god for my Bella sized street legal motorcycle! Yes I am in love with my motorcycle and since I volunteer so much the Mayor gave me a special Drivers License… Man do I love to drive. Anyway now imp going shopping no Alice THANK GOD! I actually enjoy shopping when she isn't making me buy anything she deems cute. Okay im at Antique World well that's what I call it. It name is La Boutique a Antique. Wow that name is Corny. Anyway I come here all the time and even have a membership.

"Hello Mrs. Croswell." I said my English teacher works here on weekends.

"Why hello Bella. Getting Esme a gift?" She asked. I nodded. As soon as I entered the old bed section I new what I would get Esme. It was a beautiful Cherry wood and had elaborate hand carvings. I put a pink marker on it showing that it was already sold and looked for roses gift. I walked into the ring section and picked up a small pink case that said I love you mom. Was surprised so I opened it to see a small gold chain with a small ring I gently unclasped the chain and pulled the ring off. The ring had to hands clasped together. You pulled open the clasps and it opened into 3 rings. The middle one had a heart and the other 2 each had a hand. I pushed the ring back together and carefully put it away. I picked it up and went to buy the items. ( The ring .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=&usg=__q66a5AAUgshpILNqQwXNNGaJElU=&h=250&w=350&sz=16&hl=en&start=68&um=1&tbnid=IuYOlbPN-M5mcM:&tbnh=86&tbnw=120&prev=/images%3Fq%3DAntique%2Brings%26ndsp%3D20%26hl%3Den%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7RNWN_en%26sa%3DN%26start%3D60%26um%3D1 it's the only moving ring on the page! ) (The bed: .com/blog/images/antique_french_queen_size_bed_ )

Okay I know you going to hate me but I cant write anymore my moms pulling in the driveway… Sorry Please Review!


	23. momma's day numero 2

_**Mothers day! I don't want to write a chapter for the whole thing so here are there reactions I will write next chapter later today!When I have longer time period! Disclamer:blah blah blah…**_

Yes! Finally Mother's Day and I get to give them the presents.

"Rose! Esme! I have to give you something come here pleaseeeeee! I screamed knowing very well that I didn't have to.

"Yea Bells? "They asked in unison. FREAKY!

"Mommy I gots you this…"I said and handed her the ring. She immediately started sobbing.

"Oh Bella… this is beautiful…" Rose said I reached foreword and undid the clasp causing her to sob more. I led Esme out by hand to the box. I tapped it and it popped open revealing the bed.

"OH Mi LORD! Bella… this was my bed when I was a child!" Esme gasped. I looked and noticed by the headboard a small carved out paragraph….

_**Property of:**_

_**Esme Platt**_

I hugged her and she was so happy she was crying blood tears. I was happy because she was happy.

_**Please review next chapter soon I hope!**_


	24. EMMETT TATOO BAD!

_**Blah Blah Blah like I said.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine but you know that.**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

**The family is going hunting and leaving me alone with Emmett. I'm Afraid! Last time Emmett watched me I fell down the stairs and got a concussion. That made me mad because we were going to the zoo that day at school. Oh well I can't do anything about that now. Great now that they're gone Emmett is going to make me do something that has to do with Truth or Dare...**

"**BELLA!" Emmett boomed.**

"**Uh…oh… Yes Emmett?"I asked innocently.**

"**LETS GO TO…. SARAHA'S!!!" He screamed. Great exactly where I wanted to go. He wants to see how much human food I can eat. (Sarah's is a food place in my hometown.)**

**When we got to Sarah's Emmett to me to stay put and he ran in. About 5 minutes later he came back out with a corn dog for me. Then drove off again. He pulled into a tattoo shops parking lot. I was really worried. We walked in and Emmett sat in the chair.**

"**I want it to say Rosie."Emmett said to the Artist dude. The guy started and had just finished the name and a rose when the needle broke.**

"**YOU BROKE MY NEEDLE!"The Artist screamed. I fainted… next thing I remember is waking up in a jail cell.**

"**EMMETT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed.**

**I used my one call to call Carlisle. He was pissed to say the least. No criminal charages were plased against me because I dident do any harm and Emmett had no release from rose for a month.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. AN

Hey im thinking of writhing a story where Alice and Jasper are Bella's Parents. What do you think?

Review with : += good idea and a comment

Or - = bad idea and why

Thankies

~Ashleigh~


	26. great news actualy im doing happy dance

I am doing a happy dance! My mom said as long as imp good as I can come on! I won't be able to update often though but I will as much as possible. You could say imp on Probation after scrubbing the whole house and begging on me knees lol. I am sorry I made you guys worry. I really am but since imp done being mad at mia mom here is short chapter! Disclaim: Not Mine.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

_**Dear Diary…**_

_**Emmett is somewhere in Canada being chased and scolded by Edward after being beaten in the head with a metal bat by rose. It was really hilarious. I'm only writing because imp about to go give a riding lesion to a 7 year old who is absolutely the cutest little girl ever! Anyway I gtg or well Imp not sure but Se Ya Soon wait imp mean Write in ya soon… NEVERMIND!**_

Stupid diary I can't get my head straight… oh well. "Hi Lacey how are you today?" I asked patting her Mare Tinker Belle.

"Gud. Can I haves yous autograph Bwella Pwease?"She begged. Ugh we go threw this every time. I pulled a signed one out of my pocket.

"There yaw go Lacy." She squealed as her mother walked up.

"Imp sorry for the short notice….. But Lacey's father goes transferred and I was wondering if you would like to Have Tinker Belle?" Mrs. Lacy's mom asked.

"Sure Mrs. Lac- Brudock I would love to have Tink."I said I had plenty of room at my stables.

"Great. Heres the 50,00 dollars we owe you for the last couple years now we must be off."She said and dissapeard somewhere. 50,000 DOLLARS! She only owed me 5,500 why did she give me this?

_**Bella,**_

_**Inside this is the 5,500 we owe you. The rest is something I got from you father before he died don't look me up you will not find me. Just remember That he loved you very much.**_

_**~Luceule a.k.a .**_

Okay well imp might have another chapter out today but it will be a couple weeks later time skip. This is just a A/N filler lol.

THANKS FOR CAREING LOVE YA ALL PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. Dartmouth

How are you guys? I am tired and its 12:40 in the afternoon lol. Okay so here we go. I'm trying a new way of writing my friend uses so tell me what you think k? Disclaimer : I wish!

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Today I leave for Dartmouth. YAY! More people to ask me questions of how I got so smart and if I could sign autographs. I will be out soon. It should take about a month for me to learn all the materal. See the thing with me is I have a photographic memory. That means I could walk into a room once and I could tel you where everything was or I could read a book once and tell you what happens word for word. I just found this out. Well kinda I always thought I was a freak but I accidently told one of my friends named Jason and he told his mom who told Esme. Well that got me a trip to the doctors. They decided that is is an awesome talent and Emmett worships me. He says his little sister is I quote… 'A Flipping Awesome Chick.' Yeah tell me about it. Opps Edwards calling me…

(conversation)

Edward: "Bella?Bella!"

Bella: "Huh?"

Edward: "I have called you twice already."

Bella: "?"

Edward: "Buckle up."

Bella: " Oh I didn't notice the red light." Man now I forgot what I was thinking about. JUST KIDDING. I seriously need to stop having mental conversations with my brain.

Edward: "Yes you sis see it you were just having another mental conversation."

Bella: "Are you sure you can't read my mind?" sometimes its hard to tell.

Edward: "Yes. Silly girl, you had on that weard thinking face."

Bella: *Blush*

(Bella P.O.V)

Great we are here. At college again and imp 14. WHOHOO! NOT!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Okay please review I am going to start the new story today. The name is…..

**The First Vampire Child**

Yes I know it sound kinda of plain but it explains a lot because this is an all VAMPIRE story!


	28. Prewiewish

Quick Preview really short because I'm leaving soon to Florida. If I have time I might write another short chapter.

Disclaimer: Its mine in my dreams!

(Bella P.O.V)

I am sitting on a really nice bench outside Dartmouth. Boy it is COMFY! Anyway Edward is walking up to me wait why?????

"Hey Edward…"I said shyly blushing. I was only wearing short shorts and a tank top. That's all Alice packed me. Skimpy clothing.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to look away from me love?" He asked lifting my chin up with his thumb and pointer finger. |Cheesy Moment Alert | I stared into his eyes and he held my stare. I unconsciously leaned foreword and he closed the remaining space. The instant his lips touched mine there was like an electric current running through my body. I closed my eyes and responded eagerly. It had started to rain but neither of us noticed. It was perfect. Just like a first kiss you would only see in a movie or read about in a book or online |lol|.


	29. Final Chapter Putting up Sequil

**So here i was in English. I was day-dreaming because I already learned this particular item the others were learning today. I brought my hand to my lips where i could still feel my first kiss with Edward.I kissed Edward... It made me feel all tingly and oddly older...but it was amazing like i was in a movie. I swear ifelt Fireworks... I love Edwar..."ISABELLA!" Professor Margraph called. **

**"Yes Professor?"I asked innocently.**

**"I asked if you enjoyed your weekend Isabella."Proffessor Margraph said calmly.**

**"Yes thank you for asking Proffessor."I replyed calmly.**

**"Thats wonderful. Alright Class dismissed. Page 297 odd for you tommoreow Class."Professor margraph said and then turned to me when the room emptyed of the other college kids.**

**"Isabella i have wonderful news for you."Professor Margraph said.**

**"What is is Professor?"I asked politely.**

**"You have graduated. Your Professers, even i think you have greatly bypassed us in are going to hold a big graduating cermony for will be some paperwork that will give you the rightto learn by on the job work so you dont need to come back."**

**"OH MI GOSH! REALLY?"I asked even this totally amazed me.**

**"Yes really now scamper your tushie out of here, your brother is waiting in the hall."**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Okay well i think i have dragged this story out long enough. So i am goingto start the Sequle. I need to start it because the main point was her growing up with the cullens. The sequil will be about her and edward growing in there relationship, it will start out with the large graduation Cermony. Until then ~Alexis~**


	30. This Story is Getting ReWritten!

**Hi Guys! Im going to ****Re-write**** this story so dont worry. Thank-You.**

**~Alexis~**


	31. READ!

Haii guys…im just letting you know my new account is Ash Tree Meadow

Thanks for reading. Love ya bubhaii!


End file.
